Scary beyblade riddles
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: Scary beyblade riddles to chill your bones. Do you have what it takes to be the top ranked detective? [Back on track, as of 23rd March, 2018]
1. The killer who drops hints

**Hey guys! I'm here again!**

 **I know my loyal readers would probably be like, 'CRSW don't you realise you still have stories to update? Go and update those!'**

 **But yeah, you don't want me to forget great ideas like this one, or do you?**

 **Let's see if you can answer this riddle.**

 **Show me what you've got!**

* * *

One night, I was visiting Brooklyn. I hadn't seen him in a long time. I carried my video camera along with me. We laughed and talked a lot about the past.

Suddenly, his expression changes, but he quickly hid the strange look with a big smile. We had the following conversation:

Brooklyn: I like having you here.  
Me: Yeah, it's been good to see you again.  
Brooklyn: Will you stay here for the night? You can sleep in the spare bedroom.  
Me: Sure, why not? It'll be easier than walking home.  
Brooklyn: Kill some time here then. I like having company. It's so lonely here all on my own.  
Me: Yeah, living alone can be tough.  
Brooklyn: You look exhausted. You should probably go straight to bed and get some rest.  
Me: I guess I am feeling tired.  
Brooklyn: In the morning, I'll have a lot of things to take care of. Sweet dreams.  
Me: Okay, see you in the morning.  
Brooklyn: Your bed is already made. It's the first bedroom on the right. Just go to sleep.  
Me: Goodnight, Brooklyn.  
Brooklyn: Sleep tight.

I went to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. Then, I had a bad feeling. I felt weird about the conversation. I took out my video camera and listened to the conversation. As realisation sunk in, I started shaking.

I listened at the door as my friend walked down the hallway and went to his bedroom.

Then, I opened the window, climbed out, and ran all the way home.

* * *

 **What did Max realise that caused him to run back home?**

* * *

 **Can you guess the answer for this one? It's a bit tough, I know, but,let's see who solves this one :D**

 **Review!**


	2. Haunted cabin

**Hey guys! Wow, this is the first time Ive updated a story in less than a month! Think I can break this record?** **XD, no. I dont know how I decided to update so soon. But, detectives, CRSW brings you another mystery.**

 **Go solve!**

* * *

The answer for the previous riddle: That was a tricky one. But, don't you guys think it's -obvious- that he's going to kill Max? The question is.. how?

For that, Brooklyn hints Max very discreetly about his intentions. Read the first word of whatever Brooklyn says in the conversation.

* * *

Tyson, Ray, Max and Kai were out in the woods. They'd lost their way, and it was getting late. Soon, it started to rain. They ran in the direction of a small cabin in the distance.

It was very dark inside the cabin, but even through the darkness, they could feel the creepy aura being radiated by the place.

They decided to sit huddled in the centre. One would stay awake and guard while the rest would sleep. But the plan didn't work, as everyone was too scared to sleep.

They decided to play a game till sunrise. Everyone would stand in the four corners of the room. One person would go to the second person's place, the second would go to the third person's, and so on.

The game went on well for about two hours when Ray realised something and screamed.

* * *

 **What did Ray realise that made him scream?**

* * *

 **This was a short riddle, wasn't it? Let's see who can solve this one ^_~**


	3. Elevator mystery

**Hey guys! _How's_ it going? CRSW's back with another horror mystery! I BET everyone will get this one correct, I mean, it's really very simple. So, what are we waiting for?**

 **Go solve!**

* * *

The answer for the previous riddle: There were four people, and four corners. So, if Tyson goes to Max's place, Max runs to Kai's, and Kai walks to Ray's, then Ray will go to Tyson's place where nobody is standing. So, if the game ran smoothly without interruptions, there had to be another person who was playing with them. A _**ghost.**_

 _And,_ the person who correctly guessed the riddle was **Desires of Autumn leaves**! Congrats, girl!

* * *

Lee Wong lived alone on the fourteen floor of a high-rise apartment building. He often worked till late at night.

One such night, he came home very late. He got into the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. The button lit up, the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend.

Just then, the button for the eighth floor lit up. 'I guess someone else is getting on,' he thought to himself.

A few seconds later, he realized something. He started hitting the Stop button.

The elevator came to a halt on the fourth floor. As soon as the doors opened, Lee jumped out and raced down the stairs.

He booked into an hotel for the night and only went back to his apartment building when it was morning.

* * *

 **What scared Lee to this extent that he didn't return until the next day?**

* * *

 **You must've probably figured it out, and those who didn't, don't worry, you'll get the answer in the next chapter.**

 **Till then, goodbye!**


	4. Murder mystery in the camp

**Hey guys! How's it going? It's CRSW back with another riddle. This one's very very complicated. Seriously. Have fun trying to answer ;)**

* * *

The answer for the previous riddle: Elevator buttons light up only when pressed from the inside. So, how did they light up on their own?

And the people who correctly answered the riddle: **Darkleaf aka Desires of Autumn leaves, Blue Shadow of sky, Devi,** and **Droplets of Blue rain.** Awesome! Great going, guys!

* * *

My grandfather, Voltaire sent me to summer camp. I didn't want to go. Maybe he was punishing me. Whoever came with the idea of a summer camp for teenagers? The horror of it! My grandfather, Voltaire sent me to summer camp. I didn't want to go. Maybe he was punishing me. Whoever came with the idea of a summer camp for teenagers? The horror of it! The camp is painfully boring. There is never anything to do.

"Once you get here, you'll never want to leave!" That's the motto plasted over the front gate.

How depressing, to be stuck here forever.

The other campers are an unfriendly bunch. They're rude, ignorant and inconsiderate. The worst thing is having to share a cabin with them.

I have two share my cabin with two nerds. A male and a female. Their names are Kenny and Emily, but I call them Nerdboy and Nerdgirl.

They're like another species. Somewhere in the guidebook of nerds, there must be a rule stating: "You have to talk like an idiot and wear glasses, plaid shirts and pleated pants." They're also deathly boring. I ignore them and they ignore me.

It seems like nerds flock together, because Nerdboy and Nerdgirl often bring their nerdy friends to the cabin. They sit around and discuss Math or Computers. Just listening to them makes me want to hang myself.

One day, they veered off-topic and started discussing supernatural and paranormal phenomena. I was lying on the top bunk listening to their conversation.

Nerdboy Kenny was telling everyone that two years ago, in this very camp, a boy had been brutally murdered and her killer was never found. He said he asked the counsellors about it, but they refused to discuss it. They didn't even tell him in which of the cabins the murder happened.

But Nerdboy was a budding detective and had conducted his own investigation. He said he had determined that the murder happened in our own cabin. What horror!

Nerdgirl Emily said she knew how to make an ouija board and suggested that they try and contact the spirit of the deceased boy.

However, the board she constructed was laughable. It was made from a piece of cardboard cut out of a cereal box and as a planchette, she used a bottle cap. I was stunned that they thought it would even work.

As soon as it got dark, the four inept paranormal investigators lit some candles, burned some incense and sat around the table. I, of course, was not invited to participate, but from the top bunk, I could see and hear everything.

The nerds joined hands and Nerdboy said, "Spirit of the deceased, communicate with us!"

It was all I could do to stop myself bursting out laughing.

They all placed their fingers on the bottle cap and waited with bated breath. "Spirit, are you there?" asked Nerdboy.

The bottle cap began to move in a reply. "Y-E-S." They read out the reply

"Were you murdered?" asked Nerdgirl. "Y-E-S."

"How old are you?" Asked one of the other nerds.

I couldn't stand anymore. I put on a creepy voice and said, "Fifteen!"

They all screamed, jumped up, and fled from the cabin in terror. It was very funny.

* * *

 **Why is the narrator ignored by everyone? What's wrong in this story?**

* * *

 **Done. Think about it. Hard. But if you can't answer, don't worry. This one had me stumped, too. But I know there are some of you out there who CAN solve this one. All the best!**


	5. Psychic ability

**Hey guys! It's CRSW again, back with the next riddle. I can't believe I hadn't got that previous riddle *cries***

 **But seriously, good thing that EVERYONE could solve that one. This means I need not put the answer. Right?**

* * *

The answer for the previous riddle: The narrator, Kai, is dead. That's why he is being ignored by everyone.

And everybody solved this one XD

* * *

Tala lives in Japan and often uses the subway to go for work in the morning. One day, when he was waiting for the train, he noticed a homeless man standing in a corner of the subway station, muttering to himself as people passed by.

He was holding out a cup and seemed to be begging for spare change. A fat woman passed by the homeless man and Tala distinctly heard him say, "Pig." 'Wow,' he thought to himself. 'This homeless man is insulting people and he still expects them to give him money?'

Then a tall businessman went by and the homeless guy muttered, "Human." 'Human? I can't argue with that. Obviously, he is a human.'

The next day, Tala arrived early at the subway station and had some time to kill, so he decided to stand close to the homeless man and listen to his strange mutterings.

A thin, haggard-looking man passed in front of him and Tala heard the homeless guy mutter, "Cow." 'Cow?' He thought. 'The man is much too skinny to be a cow. He looks more like a turkey or a chicken to me.'

A minute or so later, a fat man went by and the homeless man said, "Potato." 'Potato? I was under the impression that he called all fat people pigs.'

That day, at work, Tala couldn't stop thinking about the homeless man and his puzzling behavior. He kept trying to find some logic or pattern in what he was muttering. 'Perhaps he has some kind of psychic ability,' he thought. 'Maybe he knows what these people were in a previous life. In Japan, many people believe in reincarnation.'

Tala observed the homeless man many times and began to think his little theory was right. He often heard him calling people things like 'Rabbit' or 'Onion' or 'Sheep' or 'Tomato'.

One day, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask him what was going on.

As Tala walked up to the man, he looked at him and said, "Bread." Tala tossed some money into his cup and asked him if he had some kind of psychic ability. The homeless man smiled and said, "Yes, indeed. I do have a psychic ability. It is an ability I obtained years ago. But it is not what you might expect. I can't tell the future or read minds or anything like that."

"Then what is your ability?" Tala asked eagerly.

"The ability is merely to know the last thing somebody ate," he said.

Tala laughed because he realized the man was right. He said 'bread'. The last thing he had eaten for breakfast that day was toast.

Tala walked away shaking his head. Of all the psychic abilities someone could have, that one must be the most useless.

* * *

 **Did you notice the horror of this story?**

* * *

 **Ha, show me what you've got, detectives. Go solve!**


	6. GameBoy

**Hey guys! It's still me, CRSWoodferns, bored as hell, back with the next riddle. Out of all of these riddles, this one is my absolute favourite. Enjoy solving this!**

* * *

The answer for the previous riddle: The homeless man can know what people last ate. He called the businessman 'human'. The businessman ate a human!

And the people who correctly solved this riddle were: **HoldupGoodbye, Subha, Blue shadow of sky, Devi, Desires of Autumn leaves, Droplets of blue rain, the Jovial loves anime, MasKaiHilFantic, Guest, and DetectiveRayCat.** You guys are getting better! This is the highest number of all-correct solved riddles!

* * *

I can still remember playing 'Saga 2' on my GameBoy when I was young. In America, they called it 'Fighting Fantasy Legend 2.'

It really was a great game and I had many hours of fun trying to complete it. However, something happened when I was ten years old that caused me to stop playing it altogether.

I broke my leg during a fall and it was a bad fracture, so I had to spend three days in hospital.

There were two other people in the hospital ward with me. An old woman, and a young girl, around the same age as I was.

I was lay there in that cold, uncomfortable hospital bed, bored out of my mind. There was absolutely nothing to do. Luckily, when my mom Judy came to visit me, she brought my GameBoy to keep me entertained.

The young girl in the bed next to mine was very pale and sickly. She had dark circles under her eyes. That evening, her mother came to visit as well. She brought some drinks and snacks for the girl. I overheard her talking to one of the nurses and, from what I could make out, the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with the girl. She had some type of mystery illness and they were still doing tests.

I spent most of my time playing Fighting Fantasy on my GameBoy. At one point, I glanced up and noticed the girl staring at me. Her eyes were very sad. When she saw me looking at her, her cheeks went red.

"Do you want to play?" I asked, holding up my GameBoy. "You can borrow it if you like."

The girl's eyes lit up, and she smiled."Okay, I'd like that," she said.

"By the way, my name is Max," I said.

"I'm Sakura," she replied.

I couldn't get out of bed, but I managed to toss the GameBoy over to her. She didn't understand the game so I had to teach her how to play. Over the next couple of days, we became very friendly.

The time flew by as we spoke about school, our movies we both liked, and our favorite bands. Before I knew it, the time had come for me to go home.

My parents arrived and helped me into a wheelchair. As we were leaving, I noticed that Sakura was crying.

"Don't be sad," I said. "As soon as I'm able to walk again, I'll come back and visit you."

Her face seemed to brighten up. "You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I said and I handed her my GameBoy. "Here's something to play with until I see you again."

A week later, I was on crutches and I decided to go back to the hospital to visit Sakura. My parents drove me tothe hospital, but when I got to the ward, there was no sign of her. The old woman was still there, but Sakura's bed was empty. Her name wasn't even on the door.

"Maybe she's been discharged already," I thought.

I went to the nurses' desk and asked them what had happened to Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura is gone," said the nurse.

"Gone where?" I asked.

The nurse had tears in her eyes. "She's gone to another place…"

I may have been young, but I wasn't stupid. I knew what she really meant. She didn't need to sugar-coat it for me.

I was stunned. Sakura was dead. I just stood there, balancing on my crutches, unable to move.

"She wanted you to have this…" said the nurse. She held out my Game Boy and I took it, not uttering a word. Then, with my heart full of sadness, I turned and hobbled off down the corridor.

That night, I didn't feel like eating anthing. I just lay in my bedroom with the lights off, thinking about Sakura. My heart was aching.

After a while, I turned on the Game Boy, but I was too sad to play it. The game reminded me too much of her. Then, I opened the saved game and realized that the namesof the players had beenchanged…

1\. XHELPM

2\. YMOMIS

3\. POISON

4\. INGMEX

* * *

 **This riddle doesn't have a direct question. You have to figure out what this means. Can you do it, my detectives?**

 **I'm sure you can. Go solve! This ain't so tough, right? ^_~**

* * *

 **A note to DetectiveRayCat (guest reviewer): You seriously startled me when I saw 41 reviews instead of 36. How could've the story gained so many reviews overnight? XD Well, congrats, you got them all right :)**

* * *

 **CRSWoodferns~**


	7. Handbag

**Hey everyone! Another Friday brings another riddle, and of course, our favourite little sorceress CRSW is the one presenting the riddle.**

 **What are we waiting for then? Let's get started.**

* * *

The answer for the previous riddle: Help, my mom is poisoning me.

And those who got it right were: **Subha, Droplets of blue rain, MasKaiHilFantic, Desires of Autumn leaves, Blue shadow of sky, Devi, DetectiveRayCat, and BlueAquaRay.** Good work, people! Go solve this one!

* * *

"Let's share our scary experiences." Tyson suggested. "Good idea, Tyson!" Max agreed. "I'll go first. And to make it even more interesting, I'll present it in the form of a riddle. It still creeps me out when I think of it." Ray said.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Tyson said. "Go ahead, Ray!"

* * *

I was in a station, sitting on a bench and waiting for the train to come. Presently, a lady holding a baby to her chest sat down next to me.

Since I'm quite fond of children, I couldn't help but stare at the sweet-looking baby. The lady noticed this and she smiled at me in a friendly manner.

"You have a very cute baby," I said. She laughed and replied, "This isn't actually a baby, you know. It's a bag."

She turned the baby over, pulled up its clothes and showed me a zipper on the belly. Now that she said it, I noticed that the baby's eyes appeared to be made of glass too.

"Wow," I said, somewhat taken aback. "It looks very realistic."

"Yes, I know," she replied with a smile. "It takes a lot of work to make one of these. It's very time-consuming too. But it doesn't bother me, because I hate to throw anything away. I love recycling."

Just then the train pulled up. She stood up and got on the train. I was going to catch the same train but I couldn't bring myself to move. So I sat there rigid and stared after the train until it disappeared into the distance.

* * *

"What the..." Max gasped. "Was that-"

"We don't want to give anything away, Maxie," Tyson winked at the readers, breaking the fourth wall. "We'll leave it to our detectives to figure it out."

* * *

 **It's not that hard, is it? I know you'll figure it out. All the best!**

 **Wait, there's a little announcement, my story 'Revenge of midgets with huge noses' has been updated. Yes, the chapter two has been published (I know it's been a year, but I have updated now, haven't I?) Jump on to that one after you're done answering this!**

 **Sorceress CRSWoodferns~**


	8. Albatross

**Hey, another friday brings your dearest CRSW back with another mystery. You guys ready for this?**

* * *

The answer for the previous riddle: The baby died, and the lady removed it's internal organs, probably sold them in the black market and made a bag out of the baby.

And yes, everyone solved this one, too. Incredible! Yes! Keep going like this!

* * *

"Grandpa, just start already!" Tyson cried.

"Yeah, we're all so excited!" Max chimed in.

"Okay, homies," Grandpa nodded.

"Grandpa, let's begin." Ray grinned excitedly.

The old Granger smiled at their excitement. He began "So, in 1986..."

* * *

In 1986, a man and his family had won tickets to Fiji in a contest. The family was packed and ready, and couldn't stop chatting about what they expected to see on their holiday.

About halfway through the flight, the plane hada critical engine failure. The plane plummeted towards the ocean, and the last things the man heard were the terrified cries of his children.

The man awoke on a desert island. It was late afternoon when he got up and looked around. He heard cries coming from behind him, and when he turned, he saw his wife and the pilot sitting around a campfire. He ran over to them.

The wife explained how they crashed and all of the other passengers had died, including their children. The husband shed a tear.

As they discussed what they were going to do, he noticed that his wife was missing a leg. It had been severed at the knee. He tried to tend to her injury, but the wound had become infected.

She slipped into a coma and died in a matter of days. The husband and the pilot buried her body on the other side of the island. The pilot said a few words over the grave, and they returned to the campfire.

They sat there, thinking about how they would survive. Finally, the husband fell asleep.

For the next few days, they sat around the fire, waiting for help to arrive. They knew that if they weren't rescued soon, they would starve to death.

One morning, the husband awoke and smelled something cooking. Looking around, he saw that the pilot was cooking something over the fire.

He said he had managed to trap an albatross and was making albatross managed to survive by eating the albatross soup until they were rescued.

Many years later, the husband was still grieving the death of his wife and family. He went to a restaurant and ordered albatross soup, just for old times sake. As he put the first spoonful in his mouth, his eyes grew wide and the spoon fell from his hand. It tasted nothing like albatross soup.

At that moment, he realized what had really happened on the island.

* * *

"So, what had actually happened?" Max asked.

"Well, I'll leave you to figure it out," Grandpa winked.

* * *

 **Yes? You know what's happened, right? Of course you do! Go solve this mystery!**

 **CRSWoodferns~**


	9. The tunnel

**First of all, I am extremely sorry for not updating in like, ages. It has been like, what, one month? Two? And what else, I don't even have a good reason for not updating. You all must be waiting eagerly for the answer, right? ...feel free to yell at me.**

 **But hey, look at the bright side: I got a break from writing! Lame, I kno. But, whatever.**

 **So like every time, CRSW brings a mystery for YOU to solve. Ready, all of you lovely people?**

 **Go solve!**

* * *

Oopsie, we've forgotten this: The answer for the previous riddle is:

The wife died, and because the pilot HAD to do something to survive, he cooked the corpse of the wife. Whose leg was infected. Was he effin' insane!?

And the detectives who got it right: Everyone. Oh please. I'm dead tired from doing research for a sxhool assignment. I've been so busy, I forget to breathe! And the teachers are not being supportive at all! So basically, I'm doomed... to get dark circles under my eyes.

* * *

It was raining very heavily that night.

When we arrived at the spot, I stopped the car in front of the tunnel, and parked temporarily. My friends and I had heard a number of rumors and legends about the area being haunted.

They said if you drove your car through the tunnel at night, strange things would happen. We had come to test our courage and see if the rumors were true.

There was an eerie and forboding atmosphere in the air. The place was quite remote and not many cars came down this way. It didn't look the way you would expect a haunted place to look.

After a while, I started the car again and slowly advanced into the tunnel. It was the first time I had experienced something like this and I felt a strange mixture of excitement and fear.

My friends were smiling from ear to ear like children on an amusement park ride.

We drove very slowly, hoping something would happen, but we reached the end of the tunnel without experiencing anything supernatural. My friends were disappointed. They had been staring out the windows, watching the walls of the tunnel expectantly.

"Let's go through again," I said. Everyone agreed and I made a U-turn at the end of the tunnel.

Once again, we didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. We drove back and forth a few times before we started to grow bored.

The rhythm of the falling rain on the roof of the car was becoming annoying.

After about three or four round-trips, Max said, "Come on guys, let's go home."

I thought he was probably right, after all it was getting boring. But there was something strange about the tone of his voice.

Just before we came to the tunnel exit, I stopped the car and looked back. I noticed that Max was shivering as if he was very cold.

The others noticed too and stared at him in surprise.

"Hey, what's wrong, Maxie?" Tyson asked.

"Did you see something?" Kai enquired.

"Let's just get out of here," he said, his hands trembling.

The rain was getting heavier and more intense. The raindrops bouncing off the car bonnet made a harsh sound. I decided to find somewhere nearby where he could calm down. We drove out of the tunnel and turned onto the highway.

There was a family restaurant at the side of the road, so I pulled into the parking lot and brought the car to a stop. Max finally settled down.

"Alright," I turned to Max. "Now can you tell us what you saw?"

"You didn't hear it?" he asked, giving us a questioning look.

"What was it?" asked Tyson curiously. "Some kind of mysterious sound? A strange voice?"

We had no idea what Max was talking about.

"I couldn't hear anything above the noise of the rain," I replied.

"Then you heard it, too!" he said in a loud voice. He sat forward and his eyes grew wide.

"Just tell us," we demanded impatiently. "What were we supposed to hear?"

After a long silence, he spoke quietly, "It was the rain," he said. "The sound of the rain…"

* * *

 **So, as we're done with this, I'm going back to my research and knight-in-brown-armour caffeine.**

 **Vut this mystery is yours alone to solve. We're getting this story back on track, and CRSW will be back with the answer and another riddle next Friday.**

 **Till then, take care and keep sending in the love :)**

 **CRSWoodferns~**


	10. Prize money

**Hiya people! It's CRSW!**

 **See, I promised I'd get this story back on track, didn't I? Unfortunately, there's this bad news for you: This story is coming to an end. This series won't stretch longer than fifteen chapters, plus a bonus one. Because, the fifteenth one would be the hardest riddle I'VE ever seen, and you need the answer for that one. So the 16th one would be a collection of some not-really-all-that-scary riddles, complete with the answers in the end.**

 **Anyways, we still have some more Fridays, and maybe if I find some more good riddles, it will go on.**

* * *

The answer for the previous riddle is: They were in a tunnel. And as far as I know, tunnels aren't open. Neither do they have pores or something to let rain pass. Unless the rain actually originated in the tunnel, which doesn't happen if the laws of science are obeyed, there should be no sound of the rain inside the tunnel.

And the ones who got it correct are: **Devi** (Of course I did come back. Readers wouldn't have let me live in peace if I hadn't), **LookAPony, ranjan597, blitzkriegboysbop** (Thanks for the welcome back!) **, Droplets of blue rain, Rock the road, and kehkr.**

 **Aw, Darkleaf ain't here :(**

* * *

Kevin was at the carnival. He was walking past a kiosk where Voltaire was sitting.

"Hiya, Voltaire! What are you doing here?" Kevin greeted cheerfully.

"Do you want to play a game?" the old man asked him.

Kevin was intrigued. "What kind of game?" he asked.

"It's a very simple game," said Voltaire. "I will tell you the rules. I have ten large metal boxes. Inside one of the boxes is the prize money. One million dollars."

"A million bucks?" said Kevin. "What's the catch?"

"The boxes are sturdy and strong," said Voltaire. "Much too strong to be opened with your bare hands. The finest ones from Russia. They are also airtight and cannot be damaged by a hammer, an axe or even a chainsaw."

"So they're impossible to open?" Kevin questioned.

"Not impossible." Voltaire shook his head. "I have a blowtorch which can be used to open the boxes."

"Is there a time limit?" asked Kevin.

"You can take as much time as you want." Voltaire smirked. "When you find the prize money, it's all yours. So, do you want to play the game?"

"Well, I don't how I could possibly lose," Kevin rubbed his palms together. "'kay, I'll play your game."

A glint appeared in the old man's eyes. "I'll make it very easy for you," he said. "There are ten metal boxes, but if you give me five dollars, I will start you right next to the prize money."

Kevin happily took out his wallet and handed a crisp five dollar note to the old man.

There was a mischievous grin on Voltaire's face.

The game started.

The prize money was right in front of Kevin.

He could see it.

He could touch it.

Even though he won the game, Kevin was never able to spend the money. He died shortly after he won the game.

* * *

How did he die?

* * *

 **It's simple, really! Just think! I know you've got this, detective!**

 **Think how dirty Voltaire can get. That sick minded freak...**

 **Note: Last chapter's end note had a typo, I accidentally typed 'Vut' instead of 'But'. And from now on, 'Vut' is the replacement for 'But' ;D**

 **Sorry, I'm getting you off-track. Read it again if you need to :)**

 **Keep sending in the love ^~^**

 **CRSWoodferns~**


	11. Kidnapper

**Hiya guys, it's CRSWoodferns, back with another scary riddle. I'm not really sure I should call this story 'scary' anymore, the last few chapters have been progressively getting more and more pathetic. This one is no exception. (...or maybe that's just my case; I know the answer even before writing this) The thing that made me update is your, uhh... persistence**

 **Well then, here we go on with the answer for the previous riddle:**

* * *

Wait, what was the riddle, again?

Oh, yeah, I got it. Here, Voltaire didn't say he will start Kevin next to the BOX containing the prize money. The former put the latter inside the box, and since it's virtually indestructible, Kevin dies of asphyxiation. Poor Kevin :(

AND, the people who got this correct are: **Subha, Devi, Rock the road, Blue shadow of sky.** You guys nailed it!

And the detectives who had almost cracked the mystery: **Cutetyhil** and **Droplets of blue rain!** You were soo close!

* * *

 **Before we move on to the next mystery, I would like to make it clear that this is a texting story, between Kai and Ray. And I've made it extra long, so as to compensate for the delay :)**

 **There, settled. Now, grab onto some popcorn or perhaps some coffee, and-**

 **GO READ!**

* * *

Livurlyf: 'Sup, Kai?

 **Hvalyf: ...**

Livurlyf: What? You still haven't gotten over the fact that I made you choose this username?

 **Hvalyf: Seriously, Ray? Have-A-Life and Live-your-life? What the hell?**

Livurlyf: Ha, whatever. Guess where I am?

 **Hvalyf: Prison?**

Livurlyf: NO! Let me give you a hint: The happiest place on earth.

 **Hvalyf: ...places aren't happy, Ray. What do you mean?**

Livurlyf: You know what I mean, Kai. Stop playing dumb!

 **Hvalyf: ...**

Livurlyf: HAPPYLAND!

 **Hvalyf: Now this is what I call moronic...**

Livurlyf: No, seriously. I am here.

Livurlyf: *sends a snapshot of his surroundings*

 **Hvalyf: What you there for, anyway? The park is for kids, right?**

Livurlyf: Guard dutyy :)

 **Hvalyf: You used to work at a restaurant, right?**

Livurlyf: I quit my job last week.

 **Hvalyf: And ended up in an amusement park.**

Livurlyf: Yeah, pretty much.

 **Hvalyf: Is this just a temporary one?**

Livurlyf: Yeah.

Livurlyf: Hey, hang on, I've got a call.

Livurlyf: You won't believe this, Kai.

 **Hvalyf: What?**

Livurlyf: Max Tate is here.

 **Hvalyf: You mean- THE Max Tate? The serial killer and kidnapper Max Tate?**

Livurlyf: Yeah. I'm with two other guards patrolling undercover. We can't let him kidnap anyone.

 **Hvalyf: But wait, how do you know he's there?**

Livurlyf: A man selling sticky notes came up to the front desk and told them. The Security confirmed it, they did see Max Tate in one of the cameras.

 **Hvalyf: But surely he can't get away, you've got tight security at the main gates, right?**

Livurlyf: Yeah...

 **Hvalyf: And wait, they didn't arrest him?**

Livurlyf: No. They let him off for giving us the information. And- hey, I think I see him.

 **Hvalyf: What?**

Livurlyf: A man in an alien costume. He's dragging away a girl.

Livurlyf: She's crying.

Livurlyf: They went into one of the underground tunnels.

 **Hvalyf: Tunnels?**

Livurlyf: The underground systems. Characters use them to move from one end of park to other without being seen.

 **Hvalyf: So it connects the entire park?**

Livurlyf: Yeah.

 **Hvalyf: So he could easily hide anywhere!**

Livurlyf: I know. I'm following them.

 **Hvalyf: Be careful, okay?**

Livurlyf: Okay... Shit! He saw me!

 **Hvalyf: Hide somewhere, Ray.**

Livurlyf: He's walking faster, he's getting away.

Livurlyf: Yes! The Security people are here! They've just entered the tunnel, I can hear them. But we're quite a distance from them.

Livurlyf: We won't let Tate get away.

 **Hvalyf: Thank heavens!**

 **Hvalyf: Ray?**

 **Hvalyf: You're not dead Ray, are you?**

 **Hvalyf: Kon**

* * *

 ** _an hour later..._**

Livurlyf: Kai, you won't believe what happened!

 **Hvalyf: You're safe!**

Livurlyf: Yeah :)

 **Hvalyf: I thought you had been kidnapped as well.**

Livurlyf: Now that's just silly... now let me tell you my story.

 **Hvalyf: What story?**

Livurlyf: I went running up to him and got the child. She started crying even harder.

Livurlyf: The Security people came and they all beat me up. Oww...

 **Hvalyf: Why?**

Livurlyf: I'm coming to that. They took me to the reception, and the woman recognised me. She told them that I was the new employee who was supposed to come for guard duty and supposedly, hadn't shown up.

 **Hvalyf: What?!**

Livurlyf: I arrived an hour late. I was told to start my shift as soon as I'd arrived.

Livurlyf: Turns out, the alien-costume man was a Happyland employee. The girl was his daughter.

 **Hvalyf: No way!**

Livurlyf: Yes way! And I'm sitting in the infirmary, applying an ice pack onto my black eye.

 **Hvalyf: Is there anyone else?**

Livurlyf: Oh yes. Everyone who was present inside the tunnel's here.

 **Hvalyf: Alien-man?**

Livurlyf: Haha, yes. And a boy. His name is Kevin, he says. Waiting for an ambulance to pick him up.

 **Hvalyf: An ambulance?**

Livurlyf: He's got a skinned knee. It's bleeding, though it doesn't look really bad.

Livurlyf: Kevin says hi.

 **Hvalyf: Hey :)**

Livurlyf: There it is!

 **Hvalyf: The ambulance?**

Livurlyf: Yep.

Livurlyf: Springfield hospital. That's quite far from here, yeah?

 **Hvalyf: Yeah..?**

Livurlyf: The doctor got out and is writing something on the counter. A note, it seems. Maybe for his parents to contact the hospital.

Livurlyf: I feel bad for Kevin, though. Poor kid. People come to Happyland thinking it would be the best day ever, and leaving in an ambulance.

 **Hvalyf: Must be horrible for him...**

Livurlyf: I'm running out of ice. My eye's still swollen.

 **Hvalyf: They got you pretty bad.**

Livurlyf: At least now I'm sure that if they caught Max Tate and beat him, he's not going to be well and walking right after.

 **Hvalyf: Are you?**

Livurlyf: Fine, mostly. There's a mirror here, and judging by my reflection, even with bruises and a black eye, I look handsome enough to make Julia swoon. Also, I'm limping, but hey, I can walk, and text, and I seem to be fully capable of nursing my own wounds, so yeah.

 **Hvalyf: You sound just like Tala.**

Livurlyf: Arrogant?

 **Hvalyf: I was going for overconfident and narcissistic, but yeah, that too.**

Livurlyf: Of course..

 **Hvalyf: No one uses underlining as a form of sarcasm while texting, Ray.**

Livurlyf: Yeah, no one.

 **Hvalyf: STOP IT!**

Livurlyf: Yeah, yeah, okay ;p

Livurlyf: Hey, hold on... Something terrible's happened.

 **Hvalyf: ?**

Livurlyf: A boy's been kidnapped!

 **Hvalyf: What? How do you know?**

Livurlyf: There's a sticky note on the front desk. A boy's been kidnapped. He came with his aunt and she's frantic!

Livurlyf: We have a reason to believe it's Tate, but nobody knows his whereabouts!

 **Hvalyf: Ray...**

 **Hvalyf: I think y'all have a chance at catching Tate and saving the kidnapped boy...**

* * *

 ***insert psychopathic laughter* Have you figured this out, yet?**

 **It's easy, really easy. About as easy as narrating all the digits of pi. And if you still do get through, congratulations!**

 **Well, I got through on the first attempt, judging by the fact that I already knew the answer and actually wrote this such that I would leave clues leading to the answer. I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!**

 ***random spurge of insanity passes***

 **Oops, sorry, hehe...**

 **You'll get through this one. Go on, detective, solve the mystery!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
